Life Before a Spartan
by Zelda3018
Summary: This is a story focusing on John, Kelly ans Sam when they were living with their seperate families before they were kidnapped and trainned to be super soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First day of School (John-117)

John just stared, straight up while laying in his bed. He knew it was his first day of school in a few minutes, hours or even seconds for all he knew. He wasn't paying attention to the time. He got out of bed and opened his curtains to see if the sun had risen yet. Of corse it did. His mother seemed more excited for his first day of grade one then he did.

John heard footsteps coming towards his room, his first reaction was to hop back in bed, and fake sleeping.  
The door opened and he heard a soft voice calling his name.  
"John, wake up please. I know your not to thrilled of going to school, but it'll be fun. I bet you'll meet friends and learn new things." John loved his mother and didn't like disobeying her often, but he really didn't want to go.  
"I don't want to meet anyone or learn. Please mom, I didn't sleep much last night." His mother was to kind to flat out refuse that fact and send him straight to school. So she came up with a compromise.  
"John, I'll let you rest. But your going to school in the afternoon."  
"ok."  
"Ok, good now please get some rest." John closed his eyes and fell asleep after about an hour.

"John its time to wake up." he opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. Great. Now he was back to right where he started, finding a way avoid going to school. He knew the same excuse wouldn't work twice, it had to be a last resort. John rarely ever got sick, and if he did it was pretty severe, so he knew she would never buy that excuse. He brushed his teeth and got dressed and sat in a chair thinking. His mother was all ready with shoes on and purse in hands.  
"John. Why are you sitting there? Come on let's go"  
"...umm- mom! I'm still tired though."  
"nice try, I checked in on you quite a bit and you were sleeping every time. Now. Come on, your going to school."  
She grabbed his shoes and Handed them to him. John up them on and finally gave in. She grabbed his hand and walked him to school.

John made it to the entrance of the school, the two entered the building and was greeted. By a tall slim woman in a shirt and formal skirt, it looked like she'd be boiling in this weather while wearing that.  
"Welcome, this must be John right? You were the one who called earlier?"  
"Yes I was, so where is the class John will be in?" his mother replied with a smile on her face. "Right this way." the woman gestured for them to follow. She lead them to a small class with about 11 children in it and one teacher. The teacher noticed John in the doorway and had to make a big deal of his attendance. With an introduction and everything, John thought it was stupid. "Boys and girls! I want you to meet our newest member of the class. This is John." His mother came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you John, have a good day at school." The class just stared at him in silence.  
They all separated into their own groups. John walked off to  
his own spot and at down on the floor. He didn't get one with other kids much, he thought It'd be best not to talk with anyone so he wouldn't fight, and get in trouble with his mother. Everyone seemed to be eating a snack, so he grabbed his lunch box that his mom gave him. He ate in peace and got a couple glares from the others, but he just ignored them.  
"Alright children! Time to go outside for a break!" break? John wondered if they even did work here, not that it was a bad thing.

John walked outside to the swing set and sat on the furthest swing. The other children came running out a couple seconds after he sat down, a tall boy with long dirty blonde hair came over to John. Judging by his approach he didn't look to friendly.

"Your sitting on my swing." John just sat there, he didn't want any trouble, but he was about to be pushed around by some kid. "No I believe it's the schools swing, and is meant for all the kids to use. Besides there are three other swings right there." John said while gesturing to his left. "I asked politely! Get off my swing!" John sighed and questioned what was so special about this one swing. "Wait, you said you asked politely? Who's your mother? She obviously doesn't have the common sense to teach you proper manors. I may be looked down at and considered the riffraff for all six year olds around here, but at least I know how to treat people with respect." the boy stood in silence for a couple seconds. Then finally said "Really? Because your acting like a jerk to me." John instantly countered back. "I have a tip, treat people with respect, and you may get some back!" The kid leaned forward. "Are you asking for a fight kid?" he said in a soft, a very voice. "No I'm wanting for us to go our Separate ways, and forget this happened." The blonde boy pushed John, he flew off the swig backwards onto the hot dirt. His anger flared, he had enough of this idiot.

"That's it!" John tackled the boy and was on top of him within seconds. He punched him in the face repeatedly, the kid started crying defenseless, now with blood on his face. The problem with John fighting was he didn't know when to stop. "What's the matter? I thought you said you wanted to fight!"

The woman who first greeted him came running to the two of them. John started punching harder, he wanted to get in a few good hits before the principal stopped him. "John! Get off him!" he ignored her. She was forced to pull him off, she got other teachers to tend to the other boy, while she took John to the office. She pointed to a chair and sat in one herself.

"John, what do you have to say for yourself?!" he had the tinniest smirk on his face as he replied. "I overestimated him, he's almost got a foot on me, I thought that'd be more of a challenge!" The woman just looked disgusted at him. "Look John, I won't trust you at this school unless you are willing to behave here and get along with others. judging by your attitude, it looks like you'll need a long chat with your mother." crap. that was the last thing John was hoping for. His mother was the kindest person he had ever met, but she was a whole different person when he fought with others. "Wait! Don't put all the blame on me! He started it! He was the instigator! Just because I beat the crap out of him, it doesn't automatically make him the good guy. Before you send me home, let me tell you my side of the story before he gives you a mouth full of crap. I promise I'll tell the truth! Trust me I never break a promise!" The woman sighed. Alright John I'll hear your side of the story, but your still going home. No matter what your story is it doesn't change the fact that you were violent on school grounds, the only difference that it'll make is if he was a complete victim, or if he should be punished to." John finally finished telling her the story, word for word of what happened. The principals phone ran, he guessed by the way she was talking it was his teacher. Her last words on the phone were 'yes, you make the call.' being unspecific wasn't going to trick John, he figured 'the call' was calling his mom. She turned back to him and said "so, he threatened you first?" he nodded. "well then I guess we will talk with him later."  
"what? Why talk to him? I told you the truth, do you not trust me?!" she leaned over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "John, plead remember his. There are always to sides of a story." she got up and went to the door, his mother was there. She spoke with the principal for a moment. Then she came in the room and took John home. The whole way back she didn't speak a word. She seemed pretty pissed off.

They made it into the house and him mom dropped her purse and turned towards him. "John... Not even an hour into school and you already get into a fight, look I'm sure it wasn't you who starts it, but you can't always blame the other person, no matter who started it, you always have the choice to walk away, you didn't have to contribute in the violence." John felt really bad, she didn't look mad. It was more like upset. "Mom... I'm sorry. I promise I'll try my best not to fight anymore."

The rest of the day was pretty mellow, and quiet. Night finally came and it was time for John to go to bed. His mother tucked him in bed. He knew he wasn't looking forward to another day in hell with a bunch of kids who didn't like him. He fell asleep and hoped for the best tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Summer Camp (Kelly-087)

Kelly slowly opened her eyes, and realized that half her body was hanging off of the bed. She saw the door wildly open and questioned whether who ever opened that door was angered or excited. Her mother ran to Kelly and knelt down. "Kelly! Guess what!?" she was about to answer, but her mom was so excited she didn't let a word come out of Kelly's mouth. "Your gonna be an older sister!" the half of Kelly's body that was still on the bed managed to fall out of bed as well, pulling her pillow and blankets with her. Kelly's eyes widened. "...What?" she wasn't sure if she felt excited or disappointed. She was kinda use to Being an only child, it would just be too much of a change to get used to, but her mom would be upset if that was her reaction, so Kelly put on a smile for that moment. "An older sister!? Wow I never knew I'd be one!" she got up and walked out to see her father, he was cooking eggs. "Good morning, sweetie."

"morning dad, so moms having a baby? When? And a boy or girl?" he chuckled a bit at all the questions, typical of a six year old cold. "Well we just found out, so it should take about 9 months. And we do not know if it's gonna be a girl or boy yet. I think your mother wants it to be a surprise."

Wait, you mean I have to wait nine months before I know if I have a baby brother or sister!?" there was a short pause. Then came more questions, probably the most interesting one of the day. "Dad? How did mom get pregnant?" his eyes widened in shock, he was thinking of an appropriate answer. "umm, honey.. you'll find out when your older. Now come sit down and eat." Kelly rolled her eyes. "great, another thing I have to wait for."

The family sat and ate breakfast peacefully in silence. "The food must be great, nobody's speaking." The father said waiting for a positive response. "Yes, honey the food is amazing." she remarked with a smile on her face, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "So, you must be excited now that your off for summer break, Kelly." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. Susan lives so far away, and not many kids my age around here like me." The look on her mothers face was clear that she regretted asking the question, and not to mention coming up with an answer. "Sweetie, I'm sure it's not that they don't like you, you just need to get to know them and stop being so shy. What about Jake, Mike and Robert? They don't live that far away."

"They are going to a boys summer camp." Kelly's mom thought for a second. "You Know what? That's not a bad idea."

"Summer camp? I told you it's a boys only camp."

"Then you can go to a girls only camp" her mother countered.

"No! I'll go to a camp but please, not girls only!"

"what's the problem with that? You could use more friends that are girls." Kelly didn't want to tell her the truth, she would make Kelly go to a girls only camp for sure. She struggled to come up with a lie on the spot, but then it came to her. "What are you talking about, I have plenty of friends that are girls. I wanna socialize with both genders."

"Alright, as long as your fathers okay with the idea." she looked toward him hoping for a direct answer. The father just nodded not knowing what he was answering to. Kelly loved that quality of him.

Later that night Kelly was sitting on the floor of her bedroom and thinking about what it would be like being an older sibling. Is it like being another parent? She thought. I'm only six years old, I don't wanna be a parent. Kelly's mom knocked on the door, and opened it a crack. "bed time Kelly." she glanced at the clock and questioned why she had to go to bed so early. "mom, it's summer vacation, remember? I go to bed at 8:00 on school days."

"I know, but lucky for you I found a Summer camp for boys and girls that starts tomorrow morning." Kelly slowly got up off the floor and got ready for bed with. I more questions asked, she hopped in bed and had her mother and father kiss her goodnight. It's gonna be an eat morning so she passed out right as the lights turned out. Tomorrow should be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Before a Spartan

Chapter 3 Winter Break (Samuel-034)

The school bell rang and kids went running out the entrances doors, Sam and Adam started wreaking in the classroom on purpose just because it was winter break and they thought the teachers could say or do nothing about it. Adam went to push Sam back, but Sam effortlessly moved to his right and but him into a headlock in seconds. "Come on, Adam! Your gonna have to do better then that!" he hollered in a playful tone. He stuck he leg in front if Adam's, released him from the headlock, and pushed him before Adam got the chance to do anything. Adam tripped over Samuel's leg just as he planned. The teacher came running over to separate the fight. The teacher pulled back Sam and started listing all the reasons why violence isn't welcome at school and why it's a bad life choice. San rolled his eyes. "It's winter break and the bell just went, you aren't responsible for us anymore!"

"As long as you are in school property we have the right to tell you what to do." she countered. Sam signed, "Fine then we'll leave school property then."

Adam got up off the ground and began to walk away from the school, Sam jogged over to catch up to him. "well that sucked, so much for her not saying anything." Sam shrugged his shoulders, "that's what I thought was the case. I guess not."

"Sam, are you allowed to sleep over?"

"oh ya I forgot to ask. I'll run home then come over if I'm allowed, if I don't show up, I'm not allowed."

"Ok, I wish had a phone in your house, I'd be a lot easier."

"maybe we'll get one some day."

"Maybe, alright see ya Sam"

"Bye, hopefully see you later."

It was about a forty minute walk from the school to his house, he had wish one of his parents would at least meet him at the end of their street. Lots of criminals lived on the street and it was a scary place, especially for a six year old. Once he started walking down his street it started snowing, he didn't know what was more safe on this road, the sidewalk or the street.

Sam finally made it to his house, there were broken beer bottles scattered across the floor. Sam sighed, he knew if he didn't clean it up nobody else would. Maybe doing this would get on his parents good side and let him go to Adams house. About fifth teen minutes later, Sam went into the fridge, graves two beers and make his way upstairs.

As he entered the room his parents room he saw them both laying in bed watching tv. He handed them each a drink. "I'm home."

"You're late."

"I was cleaning up the living room..."

No response came after Sam said that. " I was wondering if I could spend the night at Adams house?" there was a moment of silence, Sam didn't know if they were thinking of an answer or ignoring him still. "No you can't. Everytime you go over there you expect us to get all the fancy technology they have. Like cars, phones, and a bunch of other crap.!" Sam didn't bother arguing, he just left the room without a word.

You'd think living in the 26th century a phone and a car wouldn't be called fancy technology... He thought to himself.

He returned to his room and laid on the bed, awaiting orders from his parents. Sam hasn't been to Adam's house in over two weeks. He has had enough. Tomorrow if they say no I'm just going, he thought.


End file.
